


Your Life is Mine

by Mandakatt



Series: Little Star [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You had always told Aaravos that your life was his.That he could do whatever he liked with it, and if he wished to discard you, and throw you away...well you were fine with that.Aaravos on the other hand, was not.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Series: Little Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Your Life is Mine

As your consciousness starts to come back to you, there's a distinct yet odd ringing in your ears.

It reminded you of a bell, but it was as if the sound was muffled by miles, and miles of water, that at each ring would cause your head to throb. You felt yourself make a sound, still unable to hear anything over the din and let your eyes open slowly, surprised to find yourself laying on your side. Your fingers curled into the earth and you grit your teeth at the pain that suddenly shot up your arm. 

When you took a deep breath, all could taste was sulfur. Your lungs burned, feeling as if they were filling with liquid fire at each breath you took. Slowly you moved your head, gritting your teeth again at how tight your skin felt. Stretched thin over bone and muscle and you had an innate fear that it may simply crack, and split open. Turning your eyes just enough to look up, you find yourself staring at the night sky, you found yourself wondering if the stars had always burned so brightly, or if it was just something you never took time to notice. 

Your head throbbed again as the stars started to sway, and spin. You once more you felt bile rise up the back of your throat, and all you wanted to do was turn back to your side and let yourself be sick, but you felt something brush along the back of your shoulders, moving you to sit upright, and pain ripped through you once more.

Screwing your eyes shut you let your head fall backwards to scream, only to feel something cool slide over your tongue and push something against the back of your throat, causing you to choke. You wanted to turn your head and spit out the object but something pushed your jaw closed, and held it there. You whined a little, and wanted to squirm but it was then you heard a deep soothing voice over the throbbing din in your head.

“Swallow.” 

You hesitated for a brief moment before something brushed slowly along your neck forcing you to swallow, and you were surprised at how easily the object went down. You held your breath, expecting your stomach to reject the object when you suddenly the burning sensation in your lungs abruptly stopped.

“Breathe…”

Slowly you sucked in a deep breath, surprised at how much less everything hurt. It was then that you realized that the back of your shoulders were gently supported, and you were leaning against someone’s shoulder. You let your eyes open slowly, fearing the world may spin, but instead were met with a soft smile, and concerned eyes.

“There you are, my little star…” 

“A-Aaravos…?”

His expression shifted a little at the sound of your voice before he shook his head gently. “Do not speak, save your strength. It will take time for you to recover, and I do not wish to lose you again...” 

That statement confused you. He did not wish to lose you? You were expendable, and had reminded him time and time again you were willing to give  _ everything _ that you were in order for him to achieve his goal. 

You were a tool to be used and discarded, you were not something to be loved or cherished. 

“W-Why--” you croaked out softly, groaning as his arm about your shoulders pulled you closer to him. “What--what do you need me for?”

Feeling his grip about your shoulders tighten, you tilted your head back slowly to look up at him and were met with a deep frowning scowl. 

“I told you not to speak.”

“....and you made me a p-promise to answer my questions when--when I ask them...” 

Closing your eyes you tried to recall what had happened. You remember reaching the Sunforge in the Sunfire elf city, and you remember Viren casting his magic on the entirety of his army, but something went wrong. It was almost as if your own magic was rejecting whatever had been done and from there, all you remembered was pain. 

Hearing him sigh you slowly opened your eyes again to look at him and you had to remind yourself that the eyes that were looking back at you were not his, and you smirked at the scowl that was on those features. 

“...I am not wrong… and I have not--f-forgotten your promise. Why did you spare me? I am nothing but a tool to be discarded when you are finished--”

Suddenly the form in front of you shifted, growing slightly ethereal as his true appearance bled through. You gasped as he grasped your chin forcing you to meet his intense, silver gaze. 

“I still have need of you my Little Star. I will not allow  _ you _ or anyone else to decide when your usefulness to me has ended. You gave me your life, and it is  _ I _ that decides when it should end.” his mouth then turned upwards into a slightly smug smirk. “Does this answer satisfy your question?”

Blinking at him slowly you nodded your head slightly, then parted your lips to speak again, only to go wide eyed as he moved his hand from your chin to the back of your head, and he pulled you closer still, rendering you silent with a kiss, though short, before he leaned back to smirk at the expression on your features. 

“Hmn, I hope I get a similar expression in the future when my lips truly meet your own,” and his form shifted again, once more looking simply like the body he was using as a vessel. He gently guided your form to lay back down. “Now, rest…” 

Aaravos watched you slowly close your eyes once more and he waited till your breathing evened out and you were good and well asleep before he reached down, and gently, affectionately, pet your hair back from your face. He found it odd that he wished to tell you that he wanted you to always by his side. 

That you almost meant more to him than his vendetta...but that would be his secret for now. 

Perhaps when he truly does get to feel your body next to his own, he would remind you that you were  _ his _ to do with as he so wished. That he would gladly use your words against you as he could purr them into your ear and feel you squirm under him.

Yes. 

He very much liked this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lauren](https://thetrueenemyofhumanity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
